As an existing controller of an air-conditioning device, there is the following controller. For example, there is a controller which determines whether a room temperature is higher than a set value, and which performs control such that output from a microcomputer of an indoor unit to a driving transistor (the indoor unit side) becomes “LO” when the room temperature is lower than the set value, thereby stopping operation of a compressor and a ventilation fan (turning off the compressor and turning off the ventilation fan). On the other hand, when the room temperature is higher than the set value, the controller performs control such that an ON signal is transmitted from the microcomputer of the indoor unit to a microcomputer of an outdoor unit and output from the microcomputer of the outdoor unit to a driving transistor (the outdoor unit side) becomes “HI”, whereby the controller starts operation of the compressor (turns on the compressor) and determines whether the outdoor temperature is lower than the room temperature. Here, when the outdoor temperature is higher than the room temperature, the controller stops operation of the ventilation fan (turns off the ventilation fan). On the other hand, when the outdoor temperature is lower than the room temperature, the controller starts operation of the ventilation fan (turns on the ventilation fan) (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
In addition, as an existing controller of an air-conditioning device, there is a controller which manages presence/absence of a user in a living room, which operates an air-conditioning device and a heat exchanger when there is a person present in the room, and which stops the air-conditioning device and the heat exchanger when there is no person present in the room (e.g., see Patent Literature 2).